


Rainy Days and Sweet Surprises

by kitkat0723



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ain't Nobody got time for Beta reading, Eddie Diaz Week 2021, Fluff, M/M, Married Buddie, Rainy Days, Sweetness, domestic sweetness, established Buddie, really this is super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Rainy Days were made for certain things.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Christopher Diaz, Eddie Diaz & Original Child Characters., Eddie Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Child Characters
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188524
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Rainy Days and Sweet Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 2 of Eddie Week!!  
> I once again struggled to come up with an idea. Not because I couldn't think of one, but because I had too many. But this one popped into my head and I just ran with it. Hope you enjoy!

A light rain pattering against the window sill stirs him from his slumber. It makes everything seem quiet and muted. Clears the air, and makes the streets and environment a little cooler. Makes nature’s natural smells rise up, stirs the Earth. It’s the kind of rain that makes for comfort food and indoor projects and naps. Reaching over he cracks the window, lets the breeze into their room. Fresh, clean, and _Earth_ make their way into the space. Eddie sighs contentedly, rolling back over and fitting his arm around his lover's waist, pulls them in closer. It’s Saturday, and it’s raining. It means they’re not going anywhere for a while. And with any luck, they’ll have a few moments to themselves. Leaning in he kisses along his partner's neck, smiling when he hears the answering hum low in the other's throat.   
Eddie pulls them impossibly closer, knowing they fit lock and key. One long line of sleep-warmed body to the next. His hands explore the exposed flesh it finds gentle teases and strokes. Nosing his way around his husband's neck, he smiles as Buck turns around. Sleepy blue eyes smile at him, waking up. His lips find Eddie’s, morning breath be damned. Gentle yet demanding all at the same time. Their hands explore each other, the shirt Eddie slept in makes it to the floor beside the bed and next to the sweats Buck kicked off sometime during the night. Pushing Buck back into the mattress, Eddie leans above him, staring at him. Looking, always.   
Buck is still a little sleepy, but Eddie sees what he always sees. Love, and right now a little lust, home, peace. _His._ Because somehow, Buck has always been his, been theirs, his and Christopher’s from that first moment. Even if Eddie didn’t realize it until it was almost too late. Now, they’ve been married for almost ten years, two kids between them. Leaning in, he kisses Buck, soft and slow. With the kids still asleep, but it being close to morning, Eddie knows nothing other than a little making out can happen. They can try though. Grinning against his partner's lips, Eddie circles his hips a little, half-hard and wanting. Buck groans, pulls him down closer. Buck bites down on his lip, making Eddie grab onto Buck, moan behind their kiss. His husband isn’t playing fair.   
It’s a soft and sweet kind of morning, one that means there’s nothing pressing which needs their attention. The kids are still tucked sleepily into their beds. Eddie continues to move against Buck, Buck biting back all the noises he wants to make. Eddie loves him like this. A little sleep drunk, blissed on what Eddie does to him. His head thrown back against the pillows. Buck’s hips jerk towards his, hands-on Eddie’s hips. Eddie leans in, kisses him….Just as the door next to theirs hits the wall.   
Eddie curses under his breath, scrambles off of his husband, laughing as he lays there, pillow over his face. Buck’s grabbed his shirt, tossed it on, and tucked himself under Eddie’s arm. “It’s only six! Your daughter is a menace.”   
Eddie can’t stop laughing. “She takes after her papa.” Eddie kissed the top of his head as running feet crash into their door. “Case in point,” Eddie chuckles.   
“Daddy! Papa!”   
Buck sighs, sits up, smooshing the pillow onto Eddie’s face a little more, making Eddie sputter and toss it off of himself to sit up on his own, sending a fake glare to his husband.   
“You can come in Claire-Bear,” Buck tells their five-year-old.   
The door flies open and their daughter bounds into the room, blonde hair, like her papa’s flying all over the place. Reaching down, Eddie scoops her up, settling her in between them.   
“What are you doing up at six in the morning on Saturday, Claire?”   
He won’t complain ever that their daughter wants to spend time with them since Christopher has decided now that he’s a teenager he doesn’t need his dad or Buck all the time.   
“I hungry. Can papa make beckfest?”   
Eddie looks up at Buck, the smile sitting on his face. “That’s up to your papa, but I think you should go wake up your brother so he can have food too.” Eddie drops a kiss to the crown of his head, is rewarded with a big gap-tooth grin that reminds him of Sophia when she was younger.   
“Otay!” She scrambles off the bed, returning to the hallway, screaming, making Eddie wince, for Christopher.   
***   
Buck is standing at the stove, Black sweats riding low on his hips while Eddie’s shirt a little baggy to begin with, stretches across his broad frame. The rain is still falling down outside, making the kitchen seem dark in the corners where the lights can’t reach. Christopher’s pillowed his head on the tabletop, likely sleeping. The radio plays something from the latest soft rock top forty, it’s calm and sweet. The smell of warmed sugar fills the air as Buck flips the bread in the skillet.   
Claire is sitting on the counter, little legs swinging back and forth, trying to sing along. Eddie’s sipping his coffee leaning up against the doorframe, enjoying the scene before him. As a plate is placed in front of their teenager, his head rises from his arms, eyes drowsy and hair a mess. His eyes meet his dad’s.   
“What are you smiling at Dad?” He asks, even as he’s reaching for the syrup.   
Eddie gives a careless shrug, steps fully into the kitchen. He’s not outside looking in, hasn’t been for years. “I was just thinking, **this is nice**. All of us, not doing anything on a Saturday morning. If your Papa gets done soon, we can binge some cartoons. Old school ones, in the living room.”   
Christopher’s eyes light up before they go back to that odd teenager aloofness. “Cool.” He sticks a piece of french toast in his mouth as his sister squeals from the other direction.   
Buck looks over his shoulder at Eddie. “Almost done. I’ll bring your plate in if you want to take Claire’s.”   
Eddie nods, rises from the chair. He manages to balance the kids’ plates and his coffee without spilling everything. Buck comes in a few minutes later, his own coffee and two plates.   
They spend Saturday morning binge-watching Thunder Cats and whatever 90s cartoons they can find. It’s a nice rainy Saturday and Eddie loves the way Fate brought the whole of his heart together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos rock my socks!
> 
> Come screen at me on Tumblr @kitkat0723


End file.
